Description of Prior Art
The prior art known to the inventor is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 1985976 to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 2166746 to Bartel, and U.S. Pat. No. 2827114 to Stroup. Each was for an overhead door system, but only those of Clark and Stroup incorporated forcible self sealing as a feature. In each case, retrofit to incorporate these self sealing features on existing overhead tracked door installations could be described as difficult.